Natsu's Complicated Love
by AnimeStalkerz
Summary: Natsu is a singing celebrity and Lucy is a average girl. Lucy wins a contest and is going to spend time with Natsu and he is going to go to her school for a month or so. Natsu starts his acting career and Lucy becomes the lead female. Will his career bring them together? Or will the fangirls get to her, tearing her apart?


**Yay! Okay so this is my second try at a new story here. I've been getting random ideas for stories and I guess I'll start writing this one. I have another idea but that can wait for later. I got inspiration on this one from the Hannah Montana Movie. Yeah yeah it's not like I haven't heard about Miley Cyrus but this idea is going to be good! This again is an AU but enjoy!**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

OMG! I am hella tired. What concert number was this? Hmm...I stopped counting a long time ago.

I lay flat on my bed looking at the ceiling, exhausted from my day as a celebrity singer. I turned to my right towards the closest bag of fanmail letters. I normally don't read these because I HATE to read but ehh why not? Let's give it a go.

I picked the first one in the bag. It looked pretty girly but then again, most fans are aren't they?

_From: Your #1 Fan Lucy Heartifilia_

_Dear Natsu-sama,_

_I've been writing to you a lot lately. I'm not exactly sure how old you are but I'm guessing I'm around your age. In my previous letters, I've already told you that I've been to all your concerts. I love how your songs are kind of mixed. Like there's love songs and some rock music as well. I know you may not ever even read these, you have numbers of fans and I'm just ONE of the MANY you have._

_I've noticed something about your songs...I can't really describe it but...it's like...you've seen love...but have you actually felt it before? I mean you're popular but...being a star...I'm sure most of your managers don't let you fall in love because you sales might plummet, ruining a girl's heart. Even though it may not be able to fall in love, isn't great to try and experience it? It would actually help your songs and your spirit lift up. And I'm sure if you actually feel love...your feelings will reach more and more people. Right?_

Ok...I did not understand that at all. This girl sounds like a stalker, for all I know she could be outside my door looking through the keyhole staring at me on my bed. And I'm not even going to bother to check because that would be weird.

I looked at the letter. Actually most of that is true. Haha! I've been put into performing arts since I was a kid so I've never got the chance to hang out, let alone fall in love with a girl before. I mean I've met other celebrities but not a normal girl. I want to go to a normal school with average people for once.

I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Levy's POV**

"Natsuuuu! Wake upppp!" I yelled as I burst into the room.

Natsu sat up eventually and scratched his forehead.

"Wha's all the racket for Levy?" Natsu asked.

"That's MANAGER LEVY to you!" I clarified.

"Okay, okay. WHat's this urgent news that can't wait for me to get some sleep?" Natsu asked.

"There's going to be a drawing from you fan mail. You choose a letter at random and you will spend time with that person and go to their school for a month." I answered.

"Wha-what?!" Natsu asked in confusion and shock.

"You heard me. But there's a higher chance you'll pick a letter from a girl which is why I'm telling you this beforehand. DO. NOT. FALL. IN. LOVE." I warned.

"Yeah, yeah." Natsu replied.

* * *

The next day, it was time for the drawing. Natsu walked on stage with the bags of fan mail. He stuck hi hand in one of them and picked out a letter.

All letters usually had a picture of them since they'd heard of the contest. He finally picked one while closing his eyes and handed it to Manager Levy.

"Lucy Heartifilia" Levy read.

"That sounds familiar. Where have I heard it bef-wait that's the name of the first fan mail I read" Natsu thought.

"Lucy dear could you please go to Natsu's star room after this concert? I'd like you to be familiarized with Natsu. Of course, those fake girls that try to act as Lucy, the winner there is no need for you. We have a picture of her which we will not publicize until much later. Congratulations to LUCY HEARTIFILIA! Natsu will be spending time with you and will come to attend you school for a month or so. Until then, ja ne!

"I look forward to meeting you Lucy!" Natsu said over the microphone. He then walked off stage and so many, many fangirls were screaming at the top of their lungs.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

OMG! This is the best thing that could have ever happened to me! I am sooo getting to his trailer.

I walked in between the crowds about to be squished.

I finally got out of the crowds. I looked at my phone's screen. _9:57 _OMG! I am soo late. Will he still be there?

I ran until my legs gave out. Thank god I'm not wearing high heels today. Hmmm guess my shoe brands help?

I finally got to Natsu's trailer. At this time, all the fangirls were gone. They probably thought he left already. I spotted a guy in a flaming red jacket.

"Excuse me? Is Natsu still here?" I asked.

"Huh?" He asked. He turned around and looked at me. I noticed he was wearing shades.

"Oh, umm why?" He asked.

"I'm Lucy? Lucy Heartifilia?" I answered.

"Really now? You're sure? You don't sound too sure about that." He replied.

"What...Wait! I know who I am ok! Just say yes or no and answer me..." I said.

"Well..." He stopped talking midway. He began to take off his shades and put down his hoodie.

"E-ehhhh?!" I yelled. I covered my mouth.

"Y-you're Natsu?" I questioned.

"The ONE and ONLY" He answere with his trademark grin.

* * *

**A/N And pause! Ouhhh wuttt it's a cliffhanger! OMG! This is my second story! What you think? It's going to get so much more interesting haha! I'll try to update my other fanfic soon but I really wanted to type this one out. I have another story in my head, I'm going to type that one out in Winter Break! I'll get to update soon because Break is starting after this Friday. Make sure you follow and leave review! Haha and make sure to tell people about this fanfic! Yay! Okay thanks!**


End file.
